


watch out for sammy

by casgirlsam



Series: Winchester Wednesdays [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam
Summary: you are 4 and you've been given the biggest job of your young life





	watch out for sammy

you’re 4  
and you’ve been give  
the biggest job of your young life:  
watch out for sammy  
watch as he cries  
for a mom  
that won’t be back  
for a dad  
too lost in grief to hold his sons  
watch out for sammy  
as he grows  
into the man you wish you could be  
confident and self-assured  
watch out for sammy  
as he dies in your arms  
watch out for sammy  
as he stands helpless while you’re taken from him  
watch out for sammy  
as he destroys himself  
destroys you  
watch out for sammy  
as he tries to help your healing  
as he and your best friend  
try to save you over and over  
watch out for sammy  
as he becomes a father  
to a child that he should have hated  
watch out for sammy  
as he watches out for you

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my poem! i suddenly had bro feels at work T-T


End file.
